Final de la linea
by Luka-sama
Summary: Conocer a Natsu fue el fin de su mala suerte.(Final corregido)


_Fairy tail no me pertenece_

 **Final de la línea**

Lucy odiaba a los hombres, o al menos comenzaba a hacerlo.

No comprendía porque siempre que algo salía mal y terminaban, el chico debería llamarla sucia zorra o algún apelativo insultante que la denigrara. Como si hubiera herido su orgullo masculino y la única forma de retomarlo, era humillándola a ella.

El peor había sido Micah.

Ese chico cara de ángel, que en medio del bar le había tirado la cerveza sobre ella, diciéndole que era una zorra.

Lucy había llorado, claro que había sufrido. Tan solo tenía 23 pero ya sabía que era pasar por casi todo tipo de relaciones, menos una buena claro está.

Ella había tenido un padre, uno malo que la abandono cuando era niña con su madre, al igual que una madre que había muerto cuando estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Dejándola prácticamente sus criados a una vieja amiga que era un dolor en el trasero. Acuarios la odiaba o al menos eso parecía.

Por lo tanto su crianza casi fue de forma autónoma. Desde amigos que no la querían, hasta algunos pocos que podía rescatar, a malos novios que iban solo a peor.

Ella solía tomar café en un restaurante cercano que solía cerrar hasta tarde, ver la ventana y las gotas de lluvia caer por ella.

Era como.

¿Algo más que me puedes enviar mundo?

Desde niña pensó que su destino simplemente era sufrir, tener que soportar algo que tuvo que haber hecho en una vida pasada y aceptar que su destino era solo de mal en peor.

Tal vez solo no tenía suerte con los hombres o casi cualquier relación interpersonal que había intentado a lo largo de los años.

Había muchas opciones.

.

Una semana después conoció a Thomas, un joven radiante que inmediatamente le cautivo con su intelecto, ágil de palabra y que siempre le daba una flor cuando la veía. Por unos momentos pensó que era el indicado, su forma de tratarla como una reina, llenando una falta de amor que sentía. Sentía que por una vez en su vida algo iba a salir bien.

Por eso aunque Acuarios se había negado a aceptarlo, ella le grito solamente por todo lo que la mujer le había odiado.

Thomas era un príncipe, que iba a rescatarla de tanta desgracia.

.

Hasta que llego el sexo, no era su primera vez, lamentaba admitir que su primera vez fue con Ethan una noche de copas y que como esa, había jurado no repetirla con nadie. Thomas no fue tan dulce y tierno como se presentaba, no pudo disfrutar y claramente el dolor del día siguiente le presentaba que lo sucedido no fue una pesadilla.

—Supongo que fue un buen polvo—había dicho el sucio animal cuando se puso los pantalones y se fue.

Dejándola en medio de su departamento, con el corazón roto y un sabor agridulce de sus propias lágrimas.

.

Sabes cuando todo va mal y piensas que no puede ir peor, una gran mentira, eso supo Lucy cuando una semana después fue despedida de su trabajo en una tienda de moda. Cuando estaba nuevamente sentada en la parada desempleada, sin novio y dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga, ahora salía con Thomas.

La muy zorra.

Veía de forma atenta los carros que pasaban frente a ella, como algunos pasaban tan rápido que levantaban agua del suelo (provocada por una lluvia hace unas horas) manchando sus pantalones claros.

Pero ella no le importaba.

Solo miraba a la distancia sin comprender su mala suerte.

"Lucky Lucy" era como solía llamarla su madre de niña.

Tal vez solo mentía para que no viera la realidad de los adultos.

—Que tan rápido debe ir un carro para matarme—musito la rubia de forma distante, pensando seriamente en esa posibilidad.

Igual no lo haría, no podía decepcionar a su madre con su muerte sin sentido, pero estaba tan cansada de la vida, que la idea no se fue de su mente las siguientes horas.

Sin mucho que hacer y sin el transporte público, fue caminando a su restaurante favorito y económico para tomar un café.

Negro como su día.

Claro en ese transcurso se había caído en medio de la acera mojada y su rostro estaba algo sucio por el maquillaje corrido. Así que primero paso al baño, donde limpio todo el maquillaje, mostrando una pequeña cicatriz en su frente de su infancia y sus prominentes ojeras.

Tomo asiento en la barra, algo muy extraño, ya que siempre buscaba una mesa aparte.

Una adorable mujer de larga cabellera blanca la atendió, pero incluso la sonrisa resplandeciente no fue suficiente para cambiar su pésimo día. También ignoro cuando esta tuvo que irse rápidamente y dejo a otro chico con el cual no se molestó subir el rostro.

Provo el café negro, no era tan amargo como quisiera, ocupaba licor.

Su mala suerte incremento cuando al ver de reojo, pudo ver a lo lejos a Thomas con un grupo de amigos, aparentemente aun no la había visto.

—Mierda—gruño casi pegando el puño con la barra.

—Si…tampoco me cae muy bien ese grupito de idiotas—dijo una voz a su lado.

Lucy alzo la vista, para ver frente a ella a un chico de cabellera rosada (¿Tinte?) y ojos verde oscuros viendo al mismo grupo de personas. Tenía una bufanda en su cuello y ropas normales, con un delantal sobre este.

El chico giro a verle, sonriendo de forma divertida.

Ella no se inmuto.

—Tú eres la chica del café, Loke se va morir de envidia al ver que me toco atenderte—hablo este de forma divertida.

Alzo una ceja.

—Veras Loke siempre se enamora de las clientes, así que cuando te vio sufrió un flechazo o algo y siempre intenta hablarte, algo que tu ignoras…hicimos una tabla de apuestas para ver cuando se rinde—comento el chico de forma casual.

Lo vio confundida, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir tomando café.

No le importaba lo que un grupo de desconocidos hicieran, menos sobre un chico que no conocía.

—No hablas mucho—señalo el chico algo decepcionado.

—Vaya tenemos aquí a un chico listo—comento ella de mal humor.

En vez de ofenderse, el chico se rio un poco.

—¿Mal día?—

—Si—

—Déjame adivinar, perdiste trabajo…o tal vez problemas con tu novio—

Lucy apretó los labios, antes de ver de reojo al chico en unas mesas de distancia, que aún no la había visto. Se regordeo de la visión de este con otra chica que no era su mejor amiga, al parecer no era la única que sufriría de un engaño.

—Un combo de todo—se limitó a contestar de forma tranquila.

El joven asintió para sí mismo.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Natsu—se presentó el joven con sonrisa jovial.

Lucy lo vio sin comprender que pasaba.

No se puso a pensar que pasaría después, como el chico le ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo en ese mismo restaurante, como le daría una paliza a Thomas al descubrir lo que le había hecho, tampoco sabría nada sobre la amistad tan fuerte que tendrían. Mucho menos sobre que este se terminaría enamorando de ella, pero por temor ella no quisiera hacer nada para no perderlo. Aún más lejano en sus pensamientos estaba que se casarían y tendrían dos hijos.

Claro que no pensó en eso, ella no era vidente para saber el futuro que tendría.

Solamente estaba viendo de forma algo hipnótica la sonrisa sincera de Natsu.

—Soy Lucy—dijo con apenas una muestra de sonrisa.

Sin saber que de esa forma, había llegado al final de su línea de mala suerte.

Pues ahora comenzaba una nueva historia.

 **Fin**

 _J_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
